


Black and Red

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Trigun
Genre: Desert, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Braeda spots something weird on the horizon while taking a break from the desert heat in Xerxes.





	

In the middle of the desert, Braeda stood up on the crumbled ruins of a temple in the forgotten city of Xerxes and looked out into the wide, sandy expanse of the surrounding wasteland.  He shook his head, opening his canteen and taking a liberal drink.  “Who the hell would wanna live out here?” he wondered to himself.  As he was pondering how such a civilization began and thrived here in the middle of nowhere, he spotted a speck of red and a speck of black and silver far away on the horizon.  The lieutenant shook his head and wiped at his eyes and then looked out again.  Yep, whatever it was was definitely coming their direction…  And he wasn’t sure, but he thought it was two humans _on foot._  
   
He fumbled around in his pack and pulled out a pair of binoculars and zeroed in on the distant travelers.  The red one was a spiky haired blond guy, gold colored sunglasses, and wearing a bright red trench coat.  Braeda chuckled.  If Ed saw this guy he’d probably be asking for style tips and such.  The black and silver speck was a dark headed man in a black suit carrying a large silver cross on his back.  “Who wears black in the desert?  What a dumbass…” muttered Braeda.  
   
As they trudged even closer, Braeda was able to read their lips in the binoculars, and after seeing their banter, he decided they were nothing to worry about.  That of course was after he’d nearly split his sides laughing over their conversation concerning the ratio of beans to farts.  He rejoined the others after taking a piss on the hard packed sand, and then Fu took Maria Ross in one direction, and Mr. Han took Braeda, Armstrong and Fullmetal in the other, leaving the interlopers the ruins.

* * *

“Somebody was watching us over there,” Vash commented.  
   
“No shit, Vash.  I could see the lenses of his binoculars too.”  Wolfwood adjusted the Punisher on his back.  “Where the hell are we anyway?  We finally find a way off that horrible planet and here we are in another damn desert.”  
   
Vash laughed, “At least no one knows me here!  I can start a whole new life!”  
  
They entered the ruined city cautiously, and found a message left behind by whoever had been watching them.  “Hey Wolfwood, take a look at this!  We had a lip reader watching us!” the Stampede grinned.  
   
They read scratched in the dirt:  
   
 _Welcome to Xerxes.  The place is deserted, but there’s a well in the city square.  75 miles to the west lies Amestris, 85 miles to the east lies Xing.  And I’m of the opinion that your bean to fart ratio should be measured in amount of beans over time and not the number of farts (which I think for every ½ cup of beans = 4 hours of farts).  –The Watcher._  
 _PS: There’s no beans in Xerxes to test this theory._  
   
They both laughed at the message and went to refill their canteens, bemoaning the chance to meet their humorous friend.


End file.
